pmurpfandomcom-20200213-history
The Legacy of Duskerno
The Legacy of Duskerno was an RP between the members Blazafyur and Duskerno. It lasted for a month or so, before Duskerno suddenly vanished for a long time. It documented the story of Duskerno, an Eevee who forgot her past, and Blaze, a troubled Grovyle trying to do good in his Guild. Setting The RP took place in several houses, the main ones being Guild, Blazafyur, Poke Town, and Dandy. In-RP, the region was unnamed. At the heart of it was Poke Town. North of it was Rayquaza Guild, to the left was Autumn Path, south was the Ice Maze, and west was another, unnamed town. Past Autumn Path was Autumn Path Clearing, and south of that, an abandoned town. The Ice Maze had a single path, leading to an iceberg. This was later changed when the iceberg was changed, and the Ice Maze ended up leading to a grassy cliff. Inside the cliff was an item, and on top of the cliff, was a rock. That rock, upon being presented with the item, would transport someone inside of a volcano that otherwise can't be accessed. Even farther west from the unnamed town was the Forbidden Land, but, as the name suggested, no one was allowed there. North of the crossroads in the unnamed town was a castle, but was never really roleplayed in. After the main plot of the RP was over, new places were introduced, including a forest clearing (unnamed forest), a beach, and a pretty island. Synopsis The RP starts with Blaze leaving his underground home in Autumn Path Clearing. He had been checking up on it, and was now going back to his guild. He then noticed Duskerno, who was passed out by the river. She woke up, and the two talked a bit. As they did, she realized she couldn't remember anything! Blaze offered to bring Duskerno to town, since she doesn't really have anywhere else to go. She agreed, and they went to Poke Town. Dusk stayed at a hotel for a night, and the next day, went to Blaze's guild where he was apprenticed at, the Rayquaza Guild. It was led by Rayqueya the Rattata. She joined it, under the team called "Team Treasure." Blaze was happy that she joined, but was a bit disappointed she didn't want to join him in his team, "Team Aura." Over time, the two trained, and did casual jobs. Not everything was easy-going, though, because two bullies were constantly picking on them, spreading rumors, and calling them obnoxious nicknames. They were Mitch the Poochyena, and Aircalou the Tailow. The two weren't fond of the teasing, but ignored it. Their friendship strengthened as they went along with their days, becoming close friends. They were even assigned to explore a place called "Ice Maze", and discovered a massive iceberg at the end of it. Some days later, a new town opened west of PokeTown. The two, naturally curious, went off and investigated it. It wasn't complete, and only had some houses and the basic Explorer shops. However, it was a nice little place, apparently sold to the Mayor by the castle north of the town. *um... oh yeah the guild like goes on an expedition *yeah they go to that cliff place with the teleport rock thingy *and they search for the transform rock *and then blaze finds that rainbow feather *and then he and dusk bring it to the rock and teleport to the volcano *then ATHENA APPEARS and is all happy to see dusk *oh she tries killing blaze but dusk defends him *athena says that she's dusk's mom happy reuinion, dusk learns some of her past, blahblah *so dusk leaves, blaze stays behind for a minute and talks with athena *athena is still really pissed *oh and blaze discovers somethign never revealed aobut the rainbow feather (lol my typing is degrading) *so like they go home and dusk asks why athena was so mad at him ?__? i think *so blaze tells her about shadow's army and how he was sent to kill dusk **shadow's army is a group of pokemon who ran around and killed others and wrote "shadow" with the victim's blood. and shadow is a giratina. ***blaze was like shadow's right hand man ****pokemon ****thing **blaze failed to kill dusk btw she got hit by lightning and was washed away with a river and lost her memory because of it ***shadow sent blaze to kill dusk ****it was a revenge killing *****shadow ♥s a dialga *****dialga loved athena *****shadow hates athena *****shadow wanted revenge for stealing her love ******it's always love isnt it... *dusk is all like "gasp NO WAI" and remembers *she gets mad at him *blaze flees the guild *life as usual, we dont hear from blaze.... **dusk evolves at one point during this *dusk is sent on an exploration and finds a forest fire raging out of control despite it raining *blaze is found at the center of the clearing, but is injured *then SHADOW APPEARS and tries to kill him cuz he failed to get duskerno *fight breaks out and like they shoo away shadow *so dusk and blaze talk i guess ?___? and blaze says that he's been fleeing from shadow for like ever *dusk forgives him loliwouldnt *blaze rejoins the guild *time passes *blaze graduates at one point *i think i dont really remember *i know he rejoined the guild then left it again *i think he quit again actually lol *so one day dusk finds this cliff and sees islands *she gets lizzie to help her reach them *she finds blaze at one of them O: *so they talk i guess and catch up on things ?__? my memory is fuzzy *so like dusk leaves then suddenly the rper duskerno vanishes ;n; *end rp *not looking forward to typing all this *im still hungry i'll start after i eat Characters Who Have Participated *Duskerno the Eevee (Later a Flareon) *Blaze the Grovyle *Rayqueya the Rattata *Auto the Pidgey *Mitch the Poochyena *Aircalou the Taillow *Lizzie the Buizel *Shadow the Giratina *Athena the Ho-oh *(Name not remembered) the Marowak *Many others not remembered Effect On Characters *Duskerno This RP basically is her history. *Blaze The Legacy of Duskerno was soon made canon to his past after the RP began, and developed his fear for Shadow the Giratina *Rayqueya The Guild, in which she was the Guildmaster, was made official in the RP world, and now is commonly mentioned with her. *Shadow Shadow's Army was made an actual thing for her *Athena the Ho-oh She died in the RP, and has not seen the light of day since. Inspiration There was none, really, except boredom. Trivia *Blazafyur's house changed at least 15 times for the RP *Dandy's house, aka Autumn Path, changed part way through the RP. It was simply said that Autumn Path was torn down and replaced with the hauted house that made Dandy's new home. Category:Plots Category:Work in Progress